


Council Chamber: Seven Skies

by stickynote_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynote_chan/pseuds/stickynote_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn's seen a lot of stuff in his life. Being magically transported to a sub-space where seven different versions of his frustratingly adorable new student meet up to complain? Yeah, okay he can buy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meet your babies

“Tenth where are we?” Gokudera asked, sending a curious look towards Tsuna. Several choruses of the question were repeated ranging in politeness depending on the person. That was also something Reborn wanted answered and he sent a demanding look at his student. Although a spark of mild concern flared inside him at how pale looking and quite close to fainting the teenager appeared. The brunette’s eyes wide and his white hands clenched and unclenched as sweat dripped down his forehead.

Tsuna, his Guardians (even the real Mukuro who inspected his body in stunned surprise), Colonello who had stayed with them after the whole Ring Battle fiasco, and Reborn were gathered here.  _ Here _ being a cylinder shaped room, lightened by a strange orb stuck to the ceiling emitting soft pale light just right enough that it kept the room bright without any shadows obscuring anything but not irritating. Something about the room was strange; Reborn just couldn’t put a finger on what, just a simple feeling of unsettlement. It wasn’t to say that the place wasn’t nicely decorated or even unclean. Not a speck of dust could be seen on any surface. It was almost unusually clean.

No one knew how they had gotten here except, most likely, Tsuna who was absolutely useless in answering the questions aimed at him and was doing a remarkable imitation of a fish out of water.

Behind them were large white double doors with golden decorations. It was a pretty thing, Reborn would admit but what really caught his attention was the  _ Sawada Tsunayoshi  _ written in neat, looping handwriting above it in black ink on the whiteboard nailed above the door. Six more similar doors were stationed evenly along the curved walls with a metre and half of space between each, the boards above them blank.

Just then a loud  _ click _ echoed out and everyone went still as the door opposite to theirs opened. The bleary silhouette of a person appeared and Reborn cocked his gun as everyone else tensed, drawing out their weapons.

“ _ Hiiiee! _ Oh no, they’re coming!” Tsuna screeched, finally saying something as he flailed.

“Tsu-kun, panicking already? Is everyone even here yet?” the person said, stepping through the door. Everyone gasped, and Reborn tightened his grip.

Before them, in a clearly expansive black, pinstriped suit with a white shirt underneath and shiny, black leather shoes was another Tsuna. Another, older Tsuna who was smirking in amusement at his younger self before his eyes, a chocolate colour unlike his counterpart’s honey brown, caught sight of them and shock clouded his expression.

“Hikari, what is this? This is supposed to be  _ our _ Council isn’t it?” the other Tsuna asked, turning his gaze towards the ceiling or more specifically the orb. It seemed to pulse and Reborn got the feeling it was almost  _ amused _ as strange the concept of an object having emotions was.

Seconds ticked by and irritation began to grow in the older Tsuna’s as a frown marred his expression.

“Secondo-san I think Hikari wants everyone else to appear first,” Tsuna nervously broke the silence and squeaked when a flicker of sky flames burned at the tips of ‘Secondo’s’ fingers before his counterpart sighed and calmed down.

“I guess you’re right,” his counterpart huffed, glancing at them again with curiosity. “I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Secondo. You can just call me Secondo like the rest though.”

Reborn noticed that the previously blank white board above the counterpart’s door which had closed on its own was filled with the same neat looping cursive as the one on their door, spelling out  _ Tsunayoshi  _ with  _ Vongola Secondo _ underneath.

“I’m pretty sure Tsu-kun was too shocked,” the man shot a teasing smile at Tsuna who turned beet red in embarrassment, “to explain to you guys what is going on. This is the  _ Council Chamber _ where alternative versions of the same person meet up to chat with one another although we forget about this whole thing afterwards. Well, at least until we return.”

Reborn felt disbelief at such an answer but he couldn’t really deny that it was possible seeing how he was staring at living proof itself.

“Why were you so surprised to see us, Secondo-sama?” Gokudera asked, a little hesitant and Reborn was absolutely sure that something along the lines of ‘holy shit this was his boss’s future self even if this one was from a different universe to his’ was running rampant through his mind. Honestly the boy was too easy to read.

Secondo smiled with fondness causing the silver head teen to blush at the affectionate expression, at the same time inexplicably happy at having such a warm feeling directed him. But before the twenty-three year old could say anything, another click and the door next to his opened on its own.

“Well, that’s much quicker than usual.”

The familiar sound of gunshots firing erratically came along with the silhouette of another Tsuna who rolled into the room, pulling out a gun and in one smooth movement fired off a couple rounds at the unseen enemies. Efficient and fast, Reborn noted as he stared at the new arrival. The noise of guns firing off on the other side of the door stopped and the man sighed in relief as he got up from the ground. The board above his door flashed and then words appeared, spelling out  _ Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mafia Training Instructor _ .

“Well that was rather harsh of you, Sawada-Sensei. Doing that to your little kiddies,” Secondo piped up, smirking at how dishevelled the latest addition to the room looked. A rumpled white dress shirt clung to a toned body and was untucked from a pair of black pants and boots which were dirty with mud stains.

“Oh shut it,” the instructor grumbled, tucking away his gun into a hip holster and running a hand through his already thoroughly messed up hair. “It wasn’t my fault this time and _you_ try to train a new batch of rookies without killing them after hearing them complain every two minute about how ‘harsh and unfair Sawada-sensei is,” he mocked in a high pitched voice before a unholy glint shone in his eyes as a sadistic smile stretched his red lips. Many of the occupants shivered. “I think they should have a couple lessons with Reborn if they _really_ want to know what a ‘ _harsh_ and _unfair_ ’ instructor is actually like.”

Secondo snorted and even Tsuna chuckled nervously, glancing at Reborn out of the corner of his eye.

“You’ve been spending too much time with the bastard hitman, Sawada-Sensei, you’re too evil,” the Vongola quipped. The instructor only grinned like he was given the best compliment he ever received. Reborn smirked, the counterpart of his student should be.

“How come they were shooting at you, Sensei?” Tsuna asked.

The thirty year old looking man grimaced and answered, “They decided to ambush me after a training session and since killing or injuring them seriously would cause too much of an uproar I frankly never want to deal with ever again-” Secondo snorted, clearly knowing the story behind those words “-I had to be careful in shooting them. Not that  _ they _ had such qualms. And there were twenty-five of them! All of them had somehow managed to steal or bribe another instructor to give them a gun from the stock. If the latter case is true, the rookies aren’t the only who has to make sure to check every corner if they don’t want to end up being found dead and mutilated in a creek.” Sawada-Sensei sneered, his eyes burning with cold rage before calming down once again. It was strange for Reborn to hear his student—older and different yes but still  _ Tsuna _ —so easily threaten to murder someone much less a group of people.

“But anyway,” the instructor continued casually, “it took a damn while before I was able to knock out or disable even _nineteen_ of the little bastards. The last six were the ones shooting at me when I got here but I’m pretty sure I hit all of them. I can’t believe I actually had to _run_ and use ammo on the shit faces. Ugh, I change my mind actually; I _will_ get Reborn to ‘teach’ them for a month or even two if I can convince the man.”

Secondo snorted, “You don’t even have to convince your Reborn, he’d probably do a whole half year voluntarily once he hears of what they did. That man’s right damn possessive with you and would probably go on a killing spree if you even so much as got a  _ scratch _ in a fight.”

“I got to agree with Secondo, Sensei,” Tsuna agreed. “Your Reborn loves you very much.”

Hazel brown eyes softened and flickered to- was that a wedding ring on his finger?

“Whoa, whoa, whoa are you telling me _Reborn_ , even an alternative Reborn, actually settled down with someone, kora?!” Colonello yelled in surprised incredulity. He would admit even he was not expecting such the news.

“What the hell? Why are there non-Tsunas here?” Sawada-Sensei gapped, apparently only now realising they were there.

Secondo snorted, “Exactly and don’t try, Hikari won’t answer. Oh! Sorry Hayato-“

“Tenth called me by my first name,” Gokudera muttered dazedly.

“-for ignoring your question. It’s simply because we’ve never had this happen before. Usually it’s only us Tsunas and no one else.”

“And yes Reborn did settle down,” Sawada-Sensei snapped at Colonello. “He did so willingly by the way and _your_ counterpart was even the bloody best man at our wedding.”

The blonde’s jaw slackened, wide eyes darting sideways to meet his fellow Arcobaleno’s whose own eyes were larger than normal. They both turned questioning looks to mid-twenty looking man.

“I had to push him into giving my world’s Colonello the honour but even before then, Reborn had thought about it,” the instructor divulged, a small smile tilting his red lips. “It was a good wedding, despite the mad people attending. Colonello wasn’t such a bad best man and Reborn kept his antics at bay until after the signing.”

“I’d say, it was even on par with  _ my  _ wedding,” Secondo smiled, bright and simply happy. Reborn was amazed at how such a simple expression could light up the man’s face, making it seem younger and the barely noticeable shadows from before disappear.

“ _Please_ ,” Sawada-Sensei teased, “your wedding was probably the most chaotic event I have ever seen and that’s including little Aria’s birth, Colonello and Lal’s wedding, _and_ Reborn twenty-second and my twenty-first joint birthday party. Although, I suppose, it’s only on just below that very special, _very destructive_ incident where every one of the crazy people I somehow attract to myself met with each other and a particularly annoying batch of rookies.”

“It’s not really surprising when you married  _ that person _ ,” Tsuna spoke up. “I think your dad was still trying to murder your spouse and coming to blows with  _ their _ father even then.”

“ _ Don’t  _ mention papa,” Secondo whined childishly. “He’s still nursing every grudge imaginable against the love’s family even now.”

“Not to mention when  _ Reborn,  _ the  _ entirety _ of the Vongola  _ and _ its allies rallied together and went all out on lucky lucky bridagroom,” Tsuna added playfully before descending into snickers.

Secondo groaned but a smile tilted his lips and the Sawada-Sensei joined Tsuna in his laughter, even some of the Guardians laughed.

“Extreme Secondo-Sawada! You have extremely loyal friends!” Ryohei yelled, enthusiastically.

“Thank you Ryohei,” the man said.

Another click and the door two doors from theirs opened. Together they turned to see who the new arrival was.

White feathers drifted into the room and Reborn stared at them. They were such pretty and pure looking things.

“So you came!” the instructor grinned.

“Indeed, Sawada-Sensei,” a voice answered as another Tsuna with  _ large, outstretching, pure white wings _ floated into the room and gracefully landed on the ground, making nary a sound with his shoeless feet. The door behind him closed just as quietly. He wore alien looking grey-white armour like clothing, form fitting but still allowing him move freely looking as if they were expanding and contracting with his every movement. What really caught Reborn’s attention was how he couldn’t exactly determine his age. He wasn’t old but not young as well, somewhere in the middle yet not at the same time – an ageless look.

“Celest-san,” Tsuna smiled at the winged counterpart. Above his door, the board wrote itself,  _ Tsunayoshi, Celestial King. _

“Tsu-kun,” the Celestial (whatever that was) greeted. “It is good to see you again and to your companions as well.”

The Guardians and the two infants returned the sentiments in various ways, all glad that the being hadn’t react so dramatically like the other Tsunas. Reborn was a little disconcerted that the Celestial King had yet to express any emotion, face a blank slate despite the polite words but he supposed being a ‘King’, it was expected. Still, he hoped his Tsuna would never turn out like that. The boy’s bright smiles and open expressions were too precious to lose.

“Oh? No greeting for the rest of us Celest?” Secondo asked jokingly.

The winged man turned to the Vongola, “My apologies, Secondo. It is also nice to see you again. To you as well Sawada-Sensei although it seems the feeling is not returned.”

The instructor who had been frowning blinked at the Celestial before quirking a sheepish smile. “It’s not like that Celest-kun. It’s just that usually when you show up, Tenma will as well and we all know how well the two of us get along.”

“You two do have an almost unnatural dislike of each other,” Tsuna said.

“No kidding, at first I thought you guys had even hooked up together before and the relationship had ended badly,” Secondo grinned unrepentantly. Sensei looked about ready to shoot him in disgust and his hand twitched.

Tsuna continued after giving a pointed look at the Secondo, “I’d thought that Celest-san and Tenma-nii would hate with each other more considering their leanings but the amount of damage caused when Tenma-nii and Sensei fight is on par with the amount of damage Secondo’s mansion receives in a week.”

“It’s true.” Secondo agreed, a pained look on his face. He proceeded to mutter a long string of numbers and different areas as well as certain people. Some Reborn recognised, others he didn’t. He found it amusing all the same.

“You really adore Tenma,” Sawada-Sensei cocked an eyebrow at his little counterpart, easily ignoring the steadily more depressed looking Vongola.

Tsuna followed his lead and smiled, “Un! Tenma-nii helps me out a lot and he’s really nice.”

“Towards you. He’s nice only to you,” Celest pointed out. “For as long as I’ve known that being, he’s never dotted on someone quite as much as you. All his friends are strong enough to look after themselves and his spouse is more likely to coddle  _ him  _ than the other way around. Although from when I saw him the last, he’s changed a bit. And I think he’s coming right now.”

On cue, a click and the door opposite of Celest’s opened. Then a black blur of movement flew into the room, smashing into the ground at a neck breaking speed and denting the floor. Quick as light, the person got up and with a crackle, blasted a bolt of blue flames through the door. Another thrust of his hand and a roar of lightning followed.

“Honestly, Tenma-chan. Every time you come, you destroy something of the room,” the Celestial King admonished. Reborn didn’t get how he did that. Celest’s voice was still flat and monotone yet he could still somehow convey the emotion of disapproval. “And get that ridiculous garb off yourself.”

Tenma scoffed but complied in removing the large cloak that hid everything except the bottom half of his face.

Similar looking armour to those of Celest’s coated the being’s body only coloured in a shade of  greyish blue and the same timeless age was revealed underneath. Softly glittering orange tattoos that curled and twined every such way around his arms, across his feet and up his face differentiated him from the rest. If Celest was emotionless then Tenma was an emotional tornado, expressions flitting on and off his face the moment he got here.

‘ _ Tsuna, King Tenma of Seven Skies’ _

“Tenma-nii!” Tsuna (quite childishly) shouted and bounded up to the king who easily cuddled up him, squishing the boy’s cheeks in a way Reborn  _ knew  _ he hated but seemed to tolerate when it was the being doing it.

Mukuro who had thus far been silent stepped forward with mild curiosity. “Tenma,” he said with a nod.

A smirk was filtered through and red flashed in one of Tenma’s gold brown eyes, eerily mimicking the Mist Guardian. “Muku-chan.” He gave a cursory look at the others before glancing down at Tsuna who was still bundled up to him. “My, Tsu-kun, you do attract the most interesting of characters.”

“Not my fault,” Tsuna defended.

Secondo shrugged forward. “That's true. We're Skies and Tsunas. It's practically our nature to draw in insane, violent-prone assholes. Case in point Reborn.”

“Reborn,” Tsuna nodded empathetically.

“Reborn,” Sensei, who had been quiet since Tenma appeared, sighed with an exasperated smile.

“Reborn,” Celest said very slowly and deliberately, the closest to show any form of emotion and it was murderous  _ rage _ .

“Reborn,” Tenma said flatly.

Reborn himself was honestly quite proud.

“Reborn,” another voice called out. They turned to stare at a Tsuna who looked almost exactly like Secondo if it weren't for  _ the Sky Pacifier around his god damned neck _ .

In cold black the words  _ Sawada Tsunayoshi, Last Sky Arcobaleno  _ spelt itself out.

If there was anything in the world that would have made Reborn felt _cold_ _dead_ fear again he had just found it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Arcobaleno,” Tsuna said, looking about ready to cry as the others bowed their head and Reborn  _ hated _ it all.

The sky smiled softly in understanding and Reborn hated  _ that _ the most.

“Tsuna-kun,” Arcobaleno greeted then turned to the others to do the same. He paused before the two other Pacifer-bearers though. “Reborn,” he said with a miasma of emotions before he turned away, “Colonello.”

Sensei moved forward to embrace the most idiotic of his students, painfully gentle in his movements. “Arcobaleno, I'd thought I'd never see you again.”

The boy, because he wasn't even close twenty, laughed. “I suppose it's luck that I'm not dead yet.”

There's a collection of noises at his words from the baby guardians.

“T-Tenth?” Gokudera asked, a desperate paleness storming his features as he pleaded with his eyes.

“Tsuna,” Yamamoto said without smiling and something very close to horrified fear washing over his face.

Ryohei and Chrome similarly looked downcast and a grim expression overtook them.

Hibari looked at Tsuna.

Mukuro was blank-faced.

“It's alright everyone,” Tsuna,  _ their _ Tsuna, reassured. “Arcobaleno had choices and a different path than what has already happened to me. I'm not going in that direction.”

They're reassured but then cast guilty looks at the Sky Pacifier-Bearer who only nodded in understanding. Reborn doesn't bother with the latter path, already fully alright with admitting that he was a selfish, selfish bastard now that it was reassured his student’s death wouldn't be caused by his Curse.

(He doesn't know it then, his memories of this conversation gone, but much later, after too many events he had no control over, Tsuna will break his word when he stares CheckerFace in the eyes and declares he, a tiny, insignificant but entirely too important fourteen year old, would take the Sky Pacifier if he failed to break a Curse predating his very existence.)

“No I don't think you'd have to go through this, Tsuna-kun,” Arcobaleno said. A chair materialised behind him as he sat down. Sweat slicks his white skin. “And I'm so, so glad you don't.”

“Thank you,” Tsuna said with soft dignity, “Arcobaleno.”

“When you die, I'll make sure you go somewhere good, okay?” Tenma, still wrapped around Tsuna, reassured with a small smile. “It won't be paradise but you deserve a good rest.”

Arcobaleno nodded. “Thank you but I'm not sure I'd be allowed an afterlife, Tenma-kun. My very being is tied to the stability of my precious little world, it wouldn't be too farfetched to think that I'd be linked to it even after death.”

“Then  _ I'll _ try something for you,” Celest said, floating over and placing a glowing yellow hand against his counterpoint’s forehead. His hand pulled away to reveal warm tan skin.

“The Sacrificing Sky, do you really only be remembered as that?” Secondo scoffed loudly, hips cocked and arms crossed but his face was a look of sheer determination. “You're the Sky that Surrounds the World, it is a unforgivable if you are not given even some form of rest.”

There's collective agreement and Arcobaleno laughed quietly like the last chime in Spring.

“Thank you, thank you all for supporting me. I would happily give my afterlife for my delicate little world but,” he hiccuped, “thank you.”

He tucked his face to his hands like a prayer and everyone knew that behind his too thin, bony fingers his eyes were ashed with pearly tears.

And as the white returns to Arcobaleno’s skin, the next click is heard across the room.

The last two doors opened and almost identical looking Tsunas entered.

“Ah, but now he's the tragedy here,” Arcobaleno said, looking through his skeletal fingers. It's unsure which one he was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yayyy i actually did write more for this!! wooh!!

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this shit I've dug up from my old old laptop! This was like written when I was 13 or 14, oh gods I was a neerddd. Thanks for reading! I might continue, maybe who knows.


End file.
